


Get 'N The Car

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Lucifer and Dean have some fun in the car while Sam and Cas are gone.





	Get 'N The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, short af. Still hope some of y'all enjoy this

"I should be back after a few hours. Cas will help me. You can take a break, I think it's time," Sam said and sighed, looking at his older brother who had almost been killed during a hunt yesterday. 

The Winchesters as well as Castiel had accepted the horrible fact that Lucifer had gotten used to staying with them. As long as he didn't plan on going on a killing spree, they wouldn't be too concerned. It had become normal for him to be here, but he managed to get on Sam's nerves every single day.

"And, ah, Lucifer. Don't annoy my brother," Sam said, though he knew that the archangel would do what he wanted anyway, especially if told not to do it. There was a reason people called him devil.

Castiel and Sam turned around and left, and Lucifer grinned, knowing that this will be fun. Not even a minute passed until Dean grabbed him, turned him around, slamming him against his car before pressing his lips onto his. It took Lucifer by surprise, but he found himself enjoying the hunter's hands on his waist. He wondered how long poor Dean had to contain himself while wanting to do this for such a long time, hating himself for wanting this.

Lucifer chuckled as Dean kissed him again, his tongue trying to explore the angel's mouth. Dean was too busy to growl something at him for that, and he pulled off Lucifer's shirt, not caring that they were standing outside. Hell, Sam and Cas could still be near enough to hear them moaning. Dean's fingers were playing with Lucifer's waistband, and Lucifer's hand was on Dean's head. The sound of their tongues fighting for dominance was the only sound that could be heard.

Dean looked at Lucifer after pulling away, placing his hand on his naked chest. Both were feeling the strong yet strange connection, and Dean didn't care. He wanted him, right here, right now. 

"Get 'n the car," Dean mumbled as he removed his own belt.

"What?" Lucifer asked intentionally. "You want to fuck me in your car? Where Cas and Sam will be sitting later?"

Dean growled. Fuck.

"Get in the damn car, Lucifer."

And that's how it happened. Dean and Lucifer were in the Impala, doing it like wild animals, making the thing shake. Lucifer's nails ran down Dean's back, making the older Winchester curse as he thrust into him, forcing the angel to make an equal sound of pleasure. Lucifer threw his head back as he felt himself getting closer to the final moment, whispering _oh fuck_ over and over again, and Dean simply looked at his face, not taking his eyes off him.

Lucifer came first, and it didn't take long for Dean to join him. They ended up lying on the back seat, trying to catch their breath, their cheeks reddened, sweat on their foreheads. Dean's head was on Lucifer's chest. Lucifer smiled and ran his hand through Dean's hair. He loved those rough and quick fucks. Dean was always up for it.

"Think we have time for another round, babe?" Dean asked as he knelt between Lucifer's legs.

Lucifer chuckled.


End file.
